Kink time rush
by saywhattt
Summary: Haha the title
1. Jungle fever

**Jungle fever**

**a/n**

**Yeah not my usual story but I was inspired by a movie.**

**I own nothing**

Everybody as a role in life. A social role that they stick to. Logan's was being the smart, quiet guy of Big Time Rush.  
>No one really knew that underneath that half smile was a beast trying to claw out.<br>Logan was a closet freak. When he wasn't around the guys he went on the prowl, hunting for his next lover. He had an insatiable appetite for sex, always getting so close but it's never enough.  
>Tonight would be his chance to go out and try again.<br>The guys were hanging around the apartment enjoying their much needed day off.  
>Clearing his plate quickly Logan hopped off his seat and put the used plate in the kitchen sink.<br>"Where you running off to so quickly?" Kendall questioned raising one bushy eyebrow.  
>Logan usually had an excuse ready why he'd disappear on the nights of their days off, but this time Gustavo let them have today unexpectedly leaving Logan unprepared.<br>"umm, I'm just going to go catch a late movie" Logan said proud of his lie.  
>He moved towards the bathroom to take a shower.<br>Kendall's eyes followed him knowing that something was up.  
>Fifteen minutes later Logan stood in front of his closet deciphering what to wear tonight.<br>He went with something casual dark blue jeans and nice button up.  
>He finished getting ready and looked himself at the mirror.<br>Tonight the smart boy masks comes off  
>Satisfied with his appearance Logan walked out of his room and went straight for the door.<br>"Bye guys don't wait I'll see you later" Logan murmured quickly not stopping for a response from his friends.  
>Kendall looked at him suspiciously as he walked away. Not caring about Kendall's look Logan closed the door behind him.<br>Getting to the club in record time, Logan shook hands with his favorite bouncer who let him in right away.  
>It was still early but the club was already packed, lights flashing, the music, bodies on the floor moving to the beat.<br>Logan moved swiftly through the crowd to his normal spot.  
>" Hey Danny, how's the talent tonight?" Logan asked the bartender as he sat down on a stool.<br>" Hey Logan haven't seen you in awhile, I saw one girl that's your type straight ahead in all black" Danny shouted over the music while pointing out the girl.  
>Logan turned attention to the dance floor in the direction that Danny pointed.<br>Finding the girl he was talking about in no time. He observed the way that she moved her body to the music. Ester Dean's drop it low blowing through the speakers. She wore a black mini dress fitting tightly around her body. Her hair was dark brown with light highlights flowing through it, swaying on her shoulders as she moved.  
>Her chocolate skin glowed under the neon lights of the club.<br>She was just his type, Logan had a thing for black girls, he loved the way their chocolate skin contrasted against his own as he took them, creating a café au lait type color.  
>Tipping Danny, Logan got off his chair and smoothly made his way through the hoards of dancing body closer to her.<br>When he finally got to her he knew just what to do, following her movements he danced in behind her. She responded by grinding her hips closer to him moving her hips in little circles and down. She was testing him. To dance with her you had to keep up.  
>Following her lead he grind back and moved his hips down with hers simultaneously.<br>Apparently he had passed with flying colors because she lead his hand to her hips as she continued to move and gyrate against him. After dancing closely for a couple songs she spun around and looked at him, still moving her hips to the music.  
>Accepting the stare and dance challenged he intensely stared into her eyes, noticing for the first time her wide dark brown eyes quickly filing up with lust.<br>He knew that this was the perfect time.  
>"Wanna get out of here" he whispered down into her ear.<br>"Took you long enough" she shouted back.  
>Grabbing his hand she led him out of the dance floor and through the back entrance of the club.<br>The second the got outside she pushed him on his chest slamming him into the wall. Before he had time to think she was on him. Her lips attacking his both forcefully and intensely. Parting his lips slightly she took it as an invitation to invade his mouth with her tongue. Logan let out a moan at the feeling of her tongue touching his sweet spots.  
>Logan felt himself growing warmer a heat in the pit of his stomach. Slowly he was falling deeper into the feeling.<br>"Where's your car?" he heard a voice moan. Realizing that it was the girl he just picked up he snapped out of the feeling that was taking over him.  
>"This way." she held on to his arm and giggled as he led her down the street.<br>Once situated in the car, he started driving towards the hotel. Stopping at red light he looked over and licked his lips as his eyes traveled down her body.  
>"Like what you see" she whispered.<br>"Hell yeah" Logan hissed back.  
>She reached over him hands running through his chest, moving her fingers lightly through the material of his shirt. She reached down between his legs glided her hand against his member. Like what she felt she purred during Logan even harder. She continued to rub him through the material of his pants. He lifts his hips up to feel more friction. She suddenly moved her hand away. Logan let out a whine immediately missing the friction. Trying to keep his eyes on the road he heard a click, and felt her moving pass him and playing with the buttons on the side of his chair. The mechanical whir of the chair filled his car and he felt himself move further away from the steering wheel.<br>She returned mostly to her seat but the top half of her body stayed nestled in his lap. She went to work on unzipping his pants. Her hand reaching in his pants seconds later pulling out what she was looking for.  
>By now Logan was fully hard, she looked up and gave him a mischievous smile.<br>Is this happening, I'm going to get blown while I drive?  
>Logan groaned and gripped the steering wheel tighter as he felt her blow a cool breath on his head. His cock twitched at the feeling.<br>She let out a giggle and lick the underside of him slowly until reaching the head. Taking into her mouth wriggling her tongue over the slit before popping it out.  
>"Hmmfff" Logan moaned momentarily closing his eyes before swerving a little. He cleared his throat and focused on the road again now only two blocks away from the hotel.<br>I can do this I'm almost there  
>Holding the base she took him into her mouth once again. Moving her hand and mouth at the same time, building a rhythm.<br>Luckily he was in a driving so he could slam his hips up deeper into her throat.  
>He didn't think she'd mind anyways. She soon took him all the way down, let him hit the back of throat. She moaned on him sending vibrations throughout his cock.<br>"Ahhhhh fuck" moaned Logan loudly  
>"fuck girl your going to make us crash"<br>Taking it as a challenge she reached down and played his balls while continuing to deep throat him.  
>This send him over the edge, it was kink to have his balls played with while getting head.<br>"aw fucckkkkkkk" he moaned loudly as he released into her mouth. She swallowed every single drop except one.  
>One drop of Logan's seed fell across her swollen lips.<br>Thankful for the red light Logan reached over and wiped off her lips with his thumb. Attempting to take his arm away, she quickly stuck the thumb in her mouth wiping it clean with her tongue.  
>Logan shuddered at the feeling not realizing that the light turned green until the car behind him honked. Not caring about the car behind him he leaned over for a brief kiss tasting himself on her plump lips.<br>Taking one final turned before reaching the front of the hotel Logan tucked himself back into his pants.  
>Pulling up to the valet stand, Logan and the woman were ushered out of the car and into the hotel lobby. Collecting his hotel key Logan and the women held hands and walked coolly to the elevators. It was just as if they weren't perfect strangers who got just met an hour ago. To anyone around them they seemed like a cute couple on vacation together.<br>The minute they closed the door Logan had her up against the wall.  
>Violating any space they had between them. He kissed her deeply sliding one of her legs around his waist and reaching up towards her skirt.<br>She was moaning into kiss grinding her hips into him.  
>Pulling back from the kiss he reach down and found the hem of her dress, in one movement it was over her head and thrown somewhere on the floor.<br>He lifted both her legs up and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his necks.  
>Moving towards the foot of the bed Logan slide his hands to her waist, picked her up and threw him on the bed.<br>She landed with a squeal never taking her eyes off of him she reached around her back and unhooked her bra. Taking it off and carelessly dropping on the floor. She smiled a deviant smile that said 'come and get me'.  
>Logan took the time to study her body looking at her breast, two perfect orbs sitting on her chest. Roaming his eyes lower he looked at down at he navel and the smooth skin of her stomach. Continuing his journey down south he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear.<br>Smiling at the sight he got rid of all his clothes and crawled up on the bed. Meeting first with her neck he licked a line down to a pulse point a sucked on it lightly. Not wanting to waste time he moved down to her left breast. Teasing her slightly moving in circles around her areola a few times before taking the nipple in and sucking on it till it became hard. This warranted a whimper from her which only got louder when he went to the breast and proceed with the same treatment.  
>Taking two fingers down he moved them to her clit and began massaging slowly.<br>"nghh please faster" she moaned.  
>At the sound of hearing her beg he compiled stimulating her clit even more. It only took a few seconds before she was screaming.<br>"yes yes yess oh fuck yes awhh I'm coming"  
>Logan she squirmed and shook underneath him. He reached down and put a hand around his staff and pumped it loosely. He reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom. Slipping it down the head and to the base.<br>Finishing of the last wave of her orgasm the woman cooed the sight of his wrapped up member.  
>Logan led himself to her entrance and teased her a little. She groaned and moved her hips down on him.<br>"please, I need you" she whimpered.  
>Teasing her just a little bit longer Logan pushed himself all the way in, engulfing himself into her tight heat. She hissed at the gestured and grabbed his biceps digging her nails into his arms.<br>"fuck" Logan groaned at the painful pleasure.  
>Placing on her legs on his shoulder and the other around his waist she invited him to move deeper into her. Wasting no time Logan pulled all the way out and rolled his hips forward.<br>"Ahh hit there again harder" she commanded  
>Finding her spot on the first time Logan congratulated himself in his head and proceed to pound her.<br>"You like getting fucked like a slut, huh do you? Tell me how much you love it baby" Logan snarled  
>" uh huh I-I-I love getting fucckked hmmm like a sslutt nmmm hard and fast is the wayy I like it daddy" she moaned in between strokes.<br>"Oh God I'm so close I'm going to ccuuuummm" she screamed loudly letting go.  
>Logan was right behind her seeing her fall apart underneath him watching her mouth form an O, the way her breast moved up and down with every pump sending him over the edge.<br>"Ohhhhhh ffuuuccckk" Logan screamed.  
>Still inside her Logan tried to catch his breath. He lazily kissed her calf and the back of her knee before crashing besides her. Both of their breaths moving fast she pulled a cover and placed it over them before falling fast asleep.<p>Logan woke up out of his sleep by the sound of a phone ringing on the other side of the room. Lifting himself out of the bed was harder than usual his legs still weak from the release from the night before.<br>"Hello?" a groggy Logan said.  
>"Good morning sir this the 7AM courtesy call that you ordered yesterday" the voice on the other line replied.<br>"aw yes thank you"  
>"your welcome sir have a great day"<br>Hanging up the phone Logan staggered back to the bed collapsing by the woman he slept with last night.  
>I think that I finally found my sexual match<br>Stroking her shoulder lightly, he continued this for awhile loving the contrast between his pale white skin and her cocoa brown smooth skin.  
>Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him while he laid there still stroking her skin.<br>"hey I'm sorry didn't me to wake you" he whispered  
>Smiling back she said, "I'm Olivia" At first Logan looked at her puzzled before he finally got it.<br>Logan chuckled, "Logan"  
>"so I really enjoyed last night and would love to see you again, you know in and out of bed" he admitted.<br>"well Logan that sounds great to me" she responded.  
>He leaned in kissed her forehead bringing her closer to him.<br>They cuddle for a few minutes before Olivia got up and straddled him. Bucking her hips forward against his, she leaned down and whispered into his ear "ready for round 2?"  
>Oh yea I definitely see myself with this girl<p>

a/n  
>Only my second story my first smut type of story. Reviews are welcome :) <p>


	2. Is there a problem officer ?

**A/N : **

**Wrote this just for fun **

**I don't own BTR or Police officers :D **

Is there a problem officer?

_'I can't wait to get home' _

Logan thought as he tried his best to concentrated his eyes open and focused on the dark deserted road.

According to the green lights on the dashboard it is 3:47 AM. Driving home from another one of his late night rendezvous.

He turned up the volume on his radio in efforts to keep himself awake. Singing loudly to pitbull's tonight when he saw the blue and red lights flashing in his rearview mirror.

_'oh great this is the last thing I need right now' _

Pulling over on the gravel next to a small forest.

Logan kept both hands on the wheel as the officer made his way to the window.

"Hello officer"

"License and registration"

"Is there a problem officer?"

"License and registration"

"oooookkkkayyyy" Logan said sighing as he slowly reached to the dashboard and pulled out the registration and his license

He handed the papers to the officer who took them and left without a word.

Logan sat in confusion for a few minutes before the officer came back.

"Alright well I'm going to have to give you a ticket for the broken taillight "

"wait are you serious, a ticket? "

"Is there anything I can do?" he pleaded making the best imitation of Carlos's puppy dog face as he could.

The officer studied his face for a while giving the pouting boy a look he couldn't quite figure out. He leaned up against the window until he was practically inside of the car, getting dangerously close to Logan's ear he growled out,

"what else can you do with those lips?"

Pulling back away from the window the officer grinned down at him, lifting one eyebrow up suggestively.

_is he suggesting what I think he is_

"what ever you want them to" Logan barely had time to respond before the officer opened the door and pulled him towards the trees. Once they were hidden by the dark the officer leaned up against a tree and shoved Logan down to his knees and undid his belt.

Before he had a moment to think Logan's forehead was smack with the officer's half hard member.

"go ahead and start" he commanded grabbing a fist full of the brown hair guiding his mouth to his cock.

Apprehensively he wrapped his slender fingers around the base, pumping him to a full erection.

Now standing at full attention, the brunette licked the under side of him.

"quit your teasing!" he snarled out before shoving his entire length down his unsuspecting throat.

Logan gagged and tried to push himself off but the officer had a tight grip on the back of his head keeping him in place. Struggling to breath through his nose Logan grasp the men's hips in an effort to slow him down. His effort was ignored as the man continued assault his face.

"ohh fuck, so fucking hot" the officer moaned out as he gagged around him.

Logan could tell he was getting really close by the way he's hips were studdering, he braced himself for what was sure to come.

A second later his mouth was filled up with a hot, bitter liquid.

"shallow it like the little whore you are"

Following instructions the brunette swallowed the thick liquid in his mouth.

He felt it burn as it went down from the earlier abuse on his throat.

" Lovely. Your pretty good kid your free to go."

The officer tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them before making his way back to the road.

Logan leaned back on the tree shocked for a few minutes trying to process what just happened.

'_I can't believed that actually work, I'm never paying for a ticket again' _


	3. I win

"Babe do you hear that" Logan said looking up from his current position on the bed leaning back on the wall with a book in his lap.

"hear what" Carlos responded from the foot of the bed, not removing his eyes from the game device in his hands.

"Listen it's coming from Kendall and James' room"

Carlos muted the psp so they could hear better, both had their eyes trained on the wall patiently waiting for another sound when they heard the sound of someone groaning.

"what the freak is that" gasped Carlos with a terrified face.

"more like which freak is that" Logan laughed

He stared at him all confused "huh?"

"listen" Logan pointed in the direction of the noise, the book in his lap now forgotten.

Carlos concentrated on the noise. Once he heard a voice say "nghh Jaammess"

He realized what was going on and said "oh..oh, OH"

Logan let out a laugh at his naïve and innocent boyfriend, before crawling over to him settling himself by his lap.

"you know what we should do?" Logan whispered in his ear.

"what?" he questioned, slightly puzzled as to why his boyfriend was acting this way.

"make more noise then them" he raised one eyebrow suggestively. "how loud can you moan Carlitos "

Right then was when Carlos got what he meant and decided that tonight he'd play with Logan.

He pushed Logan down and straddled him in one shift motion grasping his wrist above his head. All the sexual confidence that he had earlier dissipate when he let out a less than manly squeak. Carlos kissed down his neck looking for and finding a pulse point. Biting down softly on the pulse licking and sucking the mark causing to become darker. Kissing him down his bare chest looking up at him with a faux innocence before taking one of his nipples into his mouth licking and sucking it.

Logan arched his back at the feeling of the tongue and let out a guttural moan. The boy on top smiled mischievously into his skin and moved back up to his face and kissed him. Mapping out all his sweet spots with his tongue making him moan even more.

"now your going to have to moan louder than that if you beat them" With that he grinded his hips down on his own growing erection twice causing ridiculous friction making him release a loud throaty moan and buck his hips up in a desperate attempt to get more.

Logan's body felt like it was on fire, desire pooling low in his stomach. The teasing boy leaned down and pressed his body flushed against the pale boy making him even hotter before whispering harshly "that's better"

In two seconds the hot feeling went away.

"Looks like we win" Carlos said with his back turned and going for the door.

"wwaitt, wh where are you going" Logan stammered at the retreating figure.

"all the noise you were just making we already won"

He came back in a minute later with a little bag of fruit snackers. Walking in the room he noticed that Logan was no longer on the bed. Figuring he was just in the bathroom he shrugged and proceed to walk towards the bed,. The door suddenly slammed behind him, Carlos quickly spun around to see Logan standing by the door. His eyes were no longer a chocolate brown he knew and loved, they were not dark, some kind of emotion dancing in them he couldn't place. Before he could say anything the dark haired boy pounced on him throwing him unto the bed pinning him down.

"its not nice to tease" The boy on top growl.

Carlos laid underneath him frozen, looking into his eyes he saw what he couldn't identify earlier. Lust. His pupils were blown, his breathing was labored, face concentrated.

"bab-" Carlos started but he cut him off.

"no no I want you to feel something"

Carlos gulped audibly and just started up at his capture. Fear and excitement dancing in his eyes.

"this" he thrust his hips down on him pressing down his now rock hard erection on her. Logan managing to suppress his moan while Carlos gasp.

"is- what -you -did -to -me" every word punctuated by a grind.

Carlos bit his lip roughly each time trying his hardest not to cry out like he wanted to.

Taking this has a personal challenge Logan swooped down and attached his lips to the caramel skin exposed on Carlos' neck and kissed and lick at a specific spot that he knew would drive him crazy.

"Loggann" he moaned.

It was now Logan's turn to smile into the skin he was kissing.

"I win" moved off him suddenly leaving Carlos on the bed just like he left him. Hot and bothered.

Carlos, however, reacted faster than he did and moved to stop him before he closed the bathroom door.

Carlos pushed him against the bathroom wall and attacked his lips.

"your right it's not nice to tease" he said against his mouth.

Hands gripped his hips and slipped one muscular thigh in between his. Using her knee to rub him through his shorts.

The pale boys head lolled back against the wall letting out a shameless moan in the process.

"f ff fuck Carlos"

Unlike last time he didn't stop his ministrations, instead he removed one of the hands from his hips up his chest to play with his nipple and attaching his lips to the creamy white skin, Logan was quickly turning into mush, all his sensors going on overload.

He detached his lips from the bruised that formed after giving it a few more licks. Logan was now thrusting up against Carlos' thigh using it to get himself. Letting go completely and making noise like there was no one else in the world but them two.

The fiery feeling pooling in the pit of his groin, all the stimulations were too much. "Baby I I mhhmm gonna.."

"let go babe I got you" Carlos whispered into his ear.

With his permission he let go and came hard with a loud moan painting the inside of his boxers white.

Little "ah ah ah" noise continued while he was rubbed through his orgasm until he became to sensitive. Logan leaned back on the wall legs feeling like jello and tried to catch his breath while Carlos place chaste kisses all over his chest. After a couple minutes his breathing fell back into an almost normal rhythm. He softly pulled Carlos in for a sweet kiss, mouth lazily slid against each. The look of lust gone from Logan's eyes, replaced with sleepiness.

" take a shower and come to bed" Carlos said placing one last kiss on the now tired Logan's lips. He let his fingers drag lightly across the heated skin of his chest before walking out. Logan shivered lightly at the touch, his skin still hypersensitive.

Looking back before closing the door he said " I win" winking at him.

**A/N Excuse the grammatical errors being kind of lazy !**


End file.
